In a conventional light emitting diode device, a reflection plate made of synthetic resin is attached to a lead frame, so yellowing or thermal deformation of reflection plate may occur and this may deteriorate credibility and makes it difficult to be applied to a high output light emitting diode device.
Meanwhile, a technology in which a light emitting diode device is made using a ceramic substrate in order to be applied to a high output light emitting diode device has been introduced, but the ceramic substrate increases manufacturing cost and deteriorates light efficiency.